In This World
by SaySaeri
Summary: Pokemon AU. A not really jaded Ritsu finds himself in the Shoujo Department with a boss who seems to know what only his senpai in high school would know. On another note, Ritsu's Espeon, Taiyou, finds himself stared at by Masamune's Umbreon, Tsuki. Meanwhile, there's an organization targeting exceptional people and Pokemon... All pairings present, including JR pairings.
1. 10 years later part 1

**Hey guys! Give a chance to this?**

**This was made because I thought about what Pokemon I would give them... But still somehow going along with parts of the storyline...**

**And then I thought about Espeon and Umbreon to Ritsu and Masamune... AND BAM!**

**Things are going to throw down up in... somewhere... like that. Can Espeon and Umbreon even breed? Even if they're Eevee evolutions their types are questionable...**

**And then I remember that Chiaki has sort of a shoujo taste and gave him a Clefairy... XD **

**Also, OC alert, don't worry, it's just a gal friend of Misaki and Shinobu from a fic of mine and her brother. (We Meet Again)**

**- I mean, I need someone to go with Haruhiko. Nobody gets left behind. Nobody!**

**P.S. This is an AU with Pokemon mainly from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and some from Sinnoh. Oh, and there's cursing, woo~!**

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Pokemon.**

* * *

_Many things happen, 10 years later..._

_But by how much?_

"Dammit! The deadline's almost coming up! You guys seriously need to get your crap together!"

Frantic words of 'sorry' filled the room as Masamune continued to yell and work at the same time. Really, he hated this time of month.

Marukawa Publishing is at its worse point now; deadlines must be due, and it's utter hell.

At least it got better when Isaka Ryuuichou took over. He moved everyone to a bigger building, and it's happy times, happy times.

Not! He wanted to go home!

"Tsuki," he called to the Umbreon laying peacefully next to his feet despite the chaos, "You can just go home and get something to eat, okay? The others are probably already eating." Dark ears merely twitched at his words, but the female continued to lay peacefully against the ground.

Tsuki has been with him since middle school; she used to be a rather hyper Eevee then, until in high school, when 'they' came, and changed their life forever... Even later when they befriended five more Pokemon and Tsuki evolved, they could still not get rid of the presence that they wanted back so badly...

"Oy, Takano~!" His eye twitched in irritation as Isaka came towards him, along with his glaringly obvious energy spreading around the room.

"What is it, Isaka-san?"

"We have a newbie today! Fresh from a world of Literature!"

"What? Why would you have someone from Literature in the Shoujo Department?"

Isaka just looked at him for a scrutinizing ten seconds before saying, "That's a secret!"

Masamune's eye twitched in irritation again. "Excuse me?"

"Funny guy too. We talked about our blunder's in high school, and he said there was a time he felt compelled to change his last name to 'Oda' so his crush wouldn't realize he was reading the same books at them!" Masamune froze while Tsuki got up and came to lean against his leg as Isaka continued, "Really, he seemed like the type to get found out easily, so I don't understand why he even tried. He just came back from another region a few years back too."

"Another region?"

"Yes. His fiancée - well, former fiancée, needed a coordinating partner so his parents forced him to go. From what I heard, they made the top five in the region! Isn't that cool? But now she's getting married to this one guy they met at this one contest in a few months, with him as the best man..." he continued to drabble on.

_Former..? _Masamune thought, his heart lightening up a bit. _And if he's the best man, then the break up was neutral...?_

"Oh," Isaka interrupted his thoughts, "Here he is!"

* * *

"Why did I have to wake up late?!" Ritsu said out loud, rushing his best to get to the Marukawa building.

He really wanted to quit when he heard that he would be placed in Shoujo, like really, why? Why Shoujo? Maybe his father wanted to challenge him or something? Or maybe it's his mother's revenge for telling him that he wasn't going to fall in love with anyone else other than Senpai?

No, she wasn't like that, even if she was a little bit angry. Actually, the only thing she's truly bugged about is whether to force him to adopt or get a surrogate mother...

And really, he wouldn't have been able to tell her without his Pokemon and An supporting him from the side.

Shaking his head of his thoughts he looked around him, realizing that he had somehow gotten lost.

"Dang it..." he brought out a pokeball from his bag and looked at the creature inside, "You were right, I would get lost. Can you lead me there?" Responding, his Espeon comes out, playfully hitting his tail against Ritsu's leg. "Thanks, Taiyou."

He made sure to keep up the pace with his Espeon; after training with An once again a few days ago, Taiyou's speed kept increasing rapidly. The only one who can match him was An's Espeon, who was Taiyou's sister, Elfesia.

After finding the right floor, they managed to get in on time as Ritsu heard his new boss's voice. "Here he is!"

"Um.. Hi." Ritsu paused to catch his breath; Taiyou just stopped without a sweat and looked at his master with an amused swish of his tail.

"Okay, Onodera!" Isaka gestured to the man next to him, "This is the head of the Shoujo Department and your superior other than me. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to go to." He left.

"Oh..," Ritsu turned to Masamune and bowed, "I'm Onodera Ritsu, it's very nice to meet you.. um..."

"Takano Masamune."

After hearing nothing other than that, Ritsu looked up and found Masamune staring at him intensely. "Wha- What is it, Takano-san?" To distract himself, he spotted what he assumed to be Masamune's Umbreon looking at them as well with an unreadable expression.

Feeling extremely awkward upon realizing that they were the only ones on the floor, he begins another introduction.

"And..." he gestures to Taiyou, "This is my Espeon-"

"Taiyou, right?"

Ritsu looked at Masamune in surprise. "How did yo-"

"You let me name him when you brought him over one day after school."

"..After school?" _No way_, Ritsu thought, and looked to see that the jewel on Taiyou's forehead glowing slightly, finding that the Espeon was distracting himself from the Umbreon staring at him by predicting the weather. _I let Senpai name him, not..._

"And when I found Tsuki, I let you name her, and you named her after that book we read about the girl whose hair gains magical powers when the moonlight shines on it."

"B-but, you... um," he looked around, panicked, before turning his heel and running out of the room, with Taiyou following his lead, "I- I forgot something on the first floor, excuse me!"

* * *

He found himself sitting outside the building on the bench. Taiyou tried to lighten the atmosphere by moving the end of his tail in a circular motion, telling him that the weather was going to stay sunny with no chance of rain.

"Do you... think he changed names...? Cause only Senpai was there when it happened... So Takano-san is Senpai?" He felt Taiyou leaned his head against his knee, his response seemingly being, 'Your guess is as good as mine.'

He took out his phone; at a moment like this there was only one person he could call- well maybe two-three others, but they were probably busy...

"..Hello? I really need your help on something, Misaki."

".."

Oh, they're with you too? Yeah, I want to speak with them too."

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews are appreciated! **

**Um... I wasn't sure what to put this under so I need some input on it please... **

**Would it be a crossover with Junjou, or a crossover with Pokemon? Cause Junjou is going to get the spotlight soon as well.**

**Can someone please tell me?**


	2. 10 years later part 2

**Hi again! **

**It's really fun picking out Pokémon for the characters and making the plot go along with it. XD **

**I think I'll keep this in the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi section until the Junjou Characters have a full presence. Thank you guys who reviewed an answer to my question, and those who simply reviewed! **

**But nonetheless, let's continue where we left off.**

**Some trivia, if you don't know:**

**Tsuki means moon**

**Taiyou means the sun, or thick sunlight, something like that.**

**Tsukimi means moon viewing**

**Kage (Kah-gay) means shadow.**

**Mihana... beautiful flower maybe?**

**I don't own any of Nakamura Shungiku's work, which includes Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica!**

**Warning: some cursing. Really, that's why it's rated T.**

* * *

"What if he's just stringing you along?"

Masamune sighed at the words of his good friend, Yokozawa Takafumi. "He's not like that; really, I'm the type to do that."

Takafumi had been his friend since their university years, the period of dark days then, when he slept with random strangers and drank like there's no tomorrow. The cause, which was other than losing Ritsu, also consisted of family issues, and well, life. In that time, Takafumi had fallen for him, but Masamune made sure to clearly make sure that they'd always be just friends. Due to the whole fiasco though, Takafumi solely blamed Ritsu for everything, which was a problem for Masamune, as he wanted them to be at least friends.

And since Takafumi seems to have a permanent stick up his ass for mostly everyone and especially Ritsu, the thought them becoming friends was almost becoming non-existant. Feeling a flicker near his knee, he looked down to see Tsukimi, Takafumi's Umbreon, next to him, looking annoyed with her master.

If it was anyone willing to go against Takafumi, it'd be Masamune himself and Tsukimi, who seemed more loose and friendly compared to her tempered bear of a owner.

Shaking her head, Tsukimi paddled over to Tsuki, who lingered near the window ignoring everyone around her.

"Tsuki~ Are you there in the head?" she asked in their Pokémon language.

"..." Receiving no response she bit the younger's ear.

"Gah...!" Tsuki flickered her ears and turned to Tsukimi. "Wh-what, Tsukimi?"

"Thinking about your crush?" asked Tsukimi, her eyes glittering with curiosity. "What was he like back in high school anyway?"

"T-the same.. I think..." she turned back to the window, "Maybe more outgoing..?"

"Perfect for someone like you! I want to meet him! Let's go!"

"Bu-but what about-"

"The guys? Their break is almost up-"

"No... I meant," she turned and pointed her paw to the ceiling, "Him."

"Wha-?" Tsukimi looked up, and upon seeing their creepy senpai looking at them soullessly from the ceiling, freaked out for a moment. "Gyaahhh! What the hell are you doing up there, Senpai?"

The Shedinja gave no response; it just stared at them.

"As always," says Tsukimi, "You are as creepy as hell."

"Excuse me...?" They looked to the door to see a young woman in her early twenties standing there, an Espeon by her side. Her Espeon wore a red ribbon around her neck.

"Yes?" asked Takafumi.

"Have you seen Isaka-san's Pokémon in here? He asked me to look for it while I waited for my friend."

On cue, Shedinja peeled itself off the ceiling and presented itself to the woman. "..."

"Tch, when did that get in here? How does Isaka even take care of that thing?" asked Takafumi.

Meanwhile, Masamune looked at the woman and her Espeon, feeling a connection forming in his mind. "Do you happen to know a Onodera Ritsu?" This grabbed Takafumi's attention, along with Tsukimi and Tsuki, who looked curiously at the Espeon who was occupied by the Shedinja in the air.

The woman looked surprised at them. "Oh yes, he's my childhood friend and contest partner," she glanced between the two men shyly, "Are you his co-workers? Is he doing well here? Shoujo manga is new to him, so... Oh! And I'm Kohinata An, nice to meet you!" She looked down to her Espeon. "And this is Elfesia. She's the sibling of Ritsu's Espeon, Taiyou, if you hadn't seen him yet."

"Oh, siblings?" asked Masamune, while Takafumi just listened, not liking An's presence once Ritsu was mentioned.

An nodded. "They have other siblings too, and all of them have evolved into all Eevee evolutions so far, it's really amazing when they're all together. Except, I've heard of a new evolution far off in another region..."

"Hey An," Ritsu called out as he entered the room in a rush, "Isaka-san told me that you were here..." He trailed off as his face paled, seeing the Shedinja floating in front of him. Taiyou bumped against his sister in greeting, before looking up at Shedinja.

In a matter of a few seconds, everyone found Ritsu hiding behind An, peering over at the Pokémon.

An poked at the Shedinja affectionately. "It'll be okay, Ricchan; just pretend someone's throwing a huge dictionary at you."

"Can't you just hold on to it?"

She stiffened a bit at the thought of it. "N-no... you do it."

"What is it?" asked Takafumi, annoyed at the two. "There's no reason to be cowardly."

"Yes there is! That thing's stronger than it looks!" says Ritsu.

"Oh, really?" Takafumi says, crossing his arms.

Sighing at the older man, Ritsu got back in front of the Shedinja, braced his footing, and opened his arms. "H-how's it b-b-been, Kage?"

"..." It bowed its head. Elfesia and Taiyou quickly retreated to be with the two Umbreons.

"Ah," he looked back at a slightly scared An who slowly backed away towards Takafumi and Masamune, "Sorry we haven't come to see you-"

BAM!

Masamune and Takafumi watched in shock as the Shedinja launched itself at Ritsu, his body flying into the wall of the hallway at the intensity of the tackle.

* * *

Ryuuichirou laughed as Ritsu slowly recovered, his Shedinja floating around in a panic trying to apologize in its own way. "Whoa, thank goodness you didn't break through the wall like last time!"

"Not... funny, Isaka-san..."

"You know, if you hadn't left me an empty slot by borrowing Mihana before Ninja evolved, we wouldn't be in this mess."*

"I don't think that's it... And we really needed your Beautifly for our practice..."

An giggled. "It can't help that it loves Ricchan," she patted the Shedinja affectionately, "Right, Kage?" It nodded rapidly.

"Oh," Ryuuichirou saw Masamune and Takafumi nearby, the latter looking a tad guilty he had provoked Ritsu to showing them why he didn't want the Shedinja near him, "You guys can go back to work if you want. Coattails here will be okay." They shook their head, remaining in their place.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine, fine." He brought out a Pokéball, "Kage, can you rest for a while? I'll let you back out when work dies down again." Nodding, the Pokémon tapped its Pokéball and went inside. "Well," he turned to leave the room, "I'll be going, call me if you need anything."

"Okay," Ritsu replied, his body ache lessening. He was situated on a seat in the break room.

After a few moments, An's phone rings. "Hello? Oh," she looked around to see Ritsu's phone near the wall, its battery out of the main body, "Um... It ran out of battery, so he couldn't answer it," she handed the phone to Ritsu, "Here, it's Misaki-kun."

Putting it next to his ear, Ritsu talked into the phone, "Hello?"

"Can I stay at your place? Please? Until Shinbou and I get our own apartment- he ended up staying with Succhan and I don't want to trouble her with one more person."

"I don't think Sumiko would mind, she adores you like another brother."

"I know that, but also, it would be the first place he would look at."

"He?"

"Usami-san. For some reason, he's been acting strange... I can't stay with him and my brother and his wife are still in Osaka."

"Oh... okay. What is Usami-san doing right now?"

"Aikawa-san dragged him away to his study."

"Okay. Now what about Shinobu; why is he...?"

"They wanted him to get rid of his Pokémon so he ran away."

Ritsu frowned. "I thought they were okay with it..."

"They didn't like the fact that they evolved and taking up room; they also started dragging in his sister's ex that Shinobu is in love with and he flipped out."

"Of course," Ritsu sighed, "Okay... just... instead of heading over to my apartment, just come to Marukawa; I don't end work yet and I don't have a spare key."

"Okay! Then I'll -BANG-"

"What was that?"

"Crap! Usami-san's looking for me- bye!" And he hung up.

"What was that about?" asked An as Ritsu handed back her phone.

"Misaki's going to stay with me for a while; something's going on with Usami-san..."

* * *

As Ritsu was recovering, the two Umbreons and Espeons chatted together.

"Are you serious?" asked Tsukimi, "That happens a lot? Why doesn't Senpai control himself?"

"Senpai?" said Elfesia, "Well, he just doesn't think when he does it..."

"Why Senpai?" asked Taiyou.

"Well," started Tsukimi, "Since's the boss's Pokemon, and maybe a little older than us... Senpai seemed more appropriate than calling him Sensei..."

"Oh..." they replied in sync, swishing their tails.

"Whoa, you guys are like twins!" Tsukimi exclaims.

Taiyou laughs. "Yes, we get that a lot."

Elfesia moved her head to the side to see behind Tsukimi. "There's no need to be shy, Tsuki."

"Yeah, Tsuki!" Tsukimi paddled behind and pushed Tsuki forward. "Say hi!"

After being pushed she sat properly and kept her head down. "Ah... Hello..."

Taiyou cocked his head to the side. "Is there something wrong with how we look?"

Tsuki shot her head up. "No! It's nothing like that! Uh..." Upon having eye contact with Taiyou, the Umbreon blushed, and looked down again. "It's... just... been a long... time," she whispered.

"I know," Taiyou sighed, "And now... you're taller than me."

She looked up at him confusingly. "Wh-what...?"

"Eh...?! Really?" exclaimed Tsukimi, looking at him up and down, "No way! You're just not sitting up straight!"

"She's right," says Elfesia, "You've been bending down trying to get in eye contact. You didn't even notice."

"Oh?" He sat up straight, "Oh..." Seeing Tsuki looking at him, he smiled. "Yay, you're finally looking at me!"

Just as quick as the other time, she put her head back down, blushing.

Getting sad and frustrated, Taiyou goes next to her and cuddles against. "Look at me~"

"Ta-ta-taiyou!"

"Remember? We did this a lot when we were younger," he pecked her on the cheek, "I really missed you."

Elfesia lay down in front of them, as did Tsukimi. "I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye properly to you. Our mother's master wanted our siblings and us to go into contests as quickly as possible with our masters. We went through years of training and traveling."

"Dang," said Tsukimi, "Takafumi totally thought you guys ditched on Masamune and Tsuki."

"Oh, no. We never meant for that to happen. We also had to leave quickly because our other siblings' masters were younger than us and their travel departure times were early, so we ourselves had to go along with them to make sure they wouldn't be abducted or assaulted."

"If we hadn't gone as early as we did, we wouldn't be back here like this," added Taiyou.

"It's fine," whispered Tsuki, "But..."

"Hmm, what is it?" asked Taiyou.

"Back then, why did Ritsu kick Masamune's head?"

"That, you see... My master is a delicate, insecure creature with great aim. I'm not exactly sure what happened, since no one really says anything about what happens after they have sex, but I think some words have passed between them; and since Ritsu tends to mistake some situations sometimes, he must have misunderstood something."

"I see..."

"Man, I'm glad I didn't fall in love yet," says Tsukimi, "I'm fine with waiting."

Elfesia nodded. "Me too. Although...", she smiled, "there's this one guy..."

"What? Who?" asked Taiyou, trying to think of who his sister is referring to, while Tsukimi prodded her and begged to know who.

* * *

"Acchhoo!"

Chiaki looked down to his Linoone from his drawing desk. "What's wrong, Massu-chan?

The Linoone shook his head, and wondered who was talking about him at the moment.

He felt someone nudge at him, and looked to see his Vaporeon companion regard him with an amused expression.

"What?" he asked the water Pokémon.

"I totally think my sister is into you. Don't worry though, you have my full support. I'll protect you, cause you know how badass she can get."

"Oh, okay."

"..."

"...Wait, what? Why are you saying that all of the sudden?"

"Didn't you sneeze cause my sister was talking about you?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

* * *

***When Nincada evolves into Ninjask and you have a extra slot instead of a sixth Pokémon, you will also get a Shedinja; in Diamond, Pearl, and games up you also need to have an extra Pokéball on you along with the empty slot.**

**Massuguma is Linoone's Japanese name. **

**XD I gave Ryuuichirou an all bug-type team. Ah, so fun. He uses them to watch over random people in the company, and other stuff. His Beautifly also keeps his mother company sometimes. **

**What do you think about this chapter? **

**It's more easier to give all the Pokemon nicknames... Kind of. I mean, I don't want to go "His Umbreon or not his, but the other one's Umbreon..." too much. **


	3. Spotlight: Ritsu and An

**Today's Pokémon Spotlight: Ritsu Onodera and An Kohinata! **

**This is like, a reference sheet for me.**

**Hi guys. I don't own Pokémon and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

**This chapter will tell of all the Pokémon Ritsu and An have along with their natures, with some short stuff of who they got to meet their Pokémon. Mainly because I don't think I can put it in the main story. **

**I've thought about this AU for a while now...**

**Some of it may be confusing, but it will later be elaborated in the main story, because some of the content involves the organization targeting them. **

**Also, due to the inconsistencies of the amount of moves between the Pokémon games, manga, and the anime, all the Pokémon in here will have at_ least_ 6 moves.**

**The games seriously restrict the potential of what the Pokémon can realistically do. Also, in the anime, this one Pokémon had like five-six moves so yeah...**

* * *

**First off, I need to also add something. **

**The owners of the Eevee-Siblings Evolutions from the Onodera Family are:**

Ritsu: Espeon, An: Espeon, Hiroki: Flareon, Chiaki: Vaporeon, Sumiko: Leafeon, Misaki: Glaceon, Shinobu: Umbreon, and Aito: Jolteon

Ritsu's mother: Flareon

Ritsu's father: Jolteon

**They all traveled mostly together (at the direction of Mrs. Onodera) in groups, often separating or coming together, Ryuuichirou Isaka and Kaoru Asahina tagged along with them often.**

* * *

**Ritsu Onodera**:

Espeon/Taiyou (male); Somewhat stubborn, Mild nature.

Ritsu's first Pokémon, and kept him company all through his awkward years. The oldest sibling of his family tied with Elfesia. Loves predicting the weather as a distraction. He's not afraid of being affectionate, and cares for his teammates like family. Through some extensive training he can communicate through others through telepathy.

Moves: Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Psychic, Morning Sun, Psybeam

Two things will get him angry though, only two: Anyone thinking he's a female and weak, and any sort of harm (vocal/physical) on everyone important to him.

* * *

Furret/Ootaru (male); Good endurance, Careful nature.

Spied curiously on Ritsu and Masamune in high school before getting accidently caught by Ritsu one day after school because Ritsu heard it in the bushes and panicked, throwing a Pokéball on impulse. What makes him similar to his master is how they panic together. Is good friends with Chiaki's Linoone, Massu. Prefers to battle and protect instead of participating in Contests.

Feeling like everyone around him has gone through so much compared to his happy and simple life, he finds himself at the frontlines of most battles, wanting to protect to his ability, and wanting to bring down the organization that has been experimenting on both humans and Pokémon for years. Has a high sense of Justice, and loves to tag team battle.

Moves: Slash, Dig, Shadow Ball, Slam, Protect, Quick Attack

* * *

Ampharos/Denri (female); Very finicky, Brave nature.

Found in a secluded flower field by Ritsu and An with its then Hoppip friend, Watane, when she herself was a Mareep. Left her group to help Watane learn how to fly, the latter exiled from her own group for not being able to and for being of a strange color. Curious of the outside world and becoming fond of Ritsu, she willingly goes with him (as in, she dug in his bag and grabbed a Pokéball with her teeth, capturing herself) as Watane goes with An after a battle to prove herself worthy of being caught.

She will go through lengths to help a friend, and like her trainer, she keeps her promises. Not afraid, she tends to go in head first. She can put up a good fight as she likes fighting and has affection towards smaller Pokémon, especially Akihiko's Plusle and Minun when Misaki brings them to visit. Sometimes childish, she'll paralyze others if they get her angry, except for Ritsu.

Moves: Thunder Punch, Slam, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt

* * *

Golduck/Mizuo (male); Often lost in thought, Hardy nature. Has the Cloud Nine Ability. Ritsu found him one day floating down a river in its lonesome. He also doesn't remember anything up to the point where he met Ritsu. As a Psyduck, it's chronic headaches were strangely varied, most of it directed at Ritsu. Due to that, Ritsu carried him wherever he went, so that no one else would get hurt, but never capturing him. Feeling guilty, Mizuo would try and suppress his headaches, but it only made it worse on him and Ritsu.

Eventually, it came to the point where he and Ritsu came to communicate telepathically only with each other. They later found out that Mizuo was experimented on; as an egg, it was left in an old chamber to determine how up bringing in a different habitat would drastically change a Pokémon. What the organization who experimented on him didn't know was that Unknown lived in the chamber, and unknowingly brought the egg with them into their dimension. After he hatched, the Unknown felt threat directed at Mizuo as the organization came back for him, and brought him out of their space, dropping him into the river erasing his memories in the process.

When he eventually evolved later, he challenged Ritsu so he can properly be caught. His psychic abilities suppress his water, only being able to learn Water Pulse. For the most part, he uses his Psychic and Shadow Claw to move and control the water.

Everyone is precious to him, especially Ritsu. Like his trainer, he doesn't do things with halfway effort. With his abilities more controlled, he can use his telepathy to communicate with everyone either together or separately.

Moves: Psychic, Shadow Claw, Disable, Water Pulse, Screech

* * *

Beautifly/Senri (male); Somewhat of a clown, Modest nature. As a Wurmple, he lived with his other Wurmple friends in a meadow before they met Ritsu, An, Chiaki, and Ryuuichirou, the group coming to their area (Kaoru stayed behind to watch the others) to catch one for Ryuuichirou's mother. When two of his friends go with Ryuuichirou and An, his other friend and him simply followed the leader, with one friend to Chiaki, and him to Ritsu.

He loves performing, and String Shot art. When he's in battle mode though, he is precise and also finds dodging an art style. When he worries for someone, he goes on their heads and affectionately clings on them, a sign of his concern and willing companionship to be with them. Also, he just likes to cling on Ritsu's head, as he finds his hair really soft.

Moves: Morning Sun, Silver Wind, Stun Spore, Aerial Ace, String Shot

* * *

Tyranitar/Gaito (male); Proud of its power, Brave nature. Before the start of Ritsu and An's journey, their families gave them each a Tyranitar for their protection. Raised from a strictly controlled environment of the corporation they came from, they solely take orders from the trainer they are given to. Finding the concept sickening to them as the Tyranitar seemed to have no personality except to wait and attack, Ritsu and An don't use them for battle, instead bringing them out to get use to the other Pokémon and just to walk with them.

Especially when Ritsu and An find out that right after they hatched they were put straight into training to their final evolution just months later, they decide to not let them battle indefinitely. Finding that the Tyranitar were still young, they only wanted them to have fun.

Gaito in particular, finds that he loves to battle from sparing playfully with the rest of Ritsu's Pokémon. He understands his power though, and tries his best not to actually destroy anything unless Ritsu tells him to. In Contests, he likes being the support in double performances, either setting the stage formation or throwing/lifting the other into the air.

He finds himself protective of Denri like a brother to his sister, but doesn't hesitate to spar with her as they both like battling. He happily had Ritsu teach him Ice Beam TM wise because he liked seeing the move used in Contests and wanted to try it too.

Moves: Thrash, Stone Edge, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Payback

* * *

**An Kohinata**:

Espeon/Elfesia (female); Mischievous, Modest nature.

An's first Pokémon, and the oldest sibling tied with Taiyou of the Eevee siblings from the Onodera family. She wears a red ribbon around her neck, and tries her best to maintain its condition. She is a tad bit clever compared to her brother personality wise and can communicate telepathically as well. She likes Chiaki's Linoone, Massu.

Moves: Swift, Future Sight, Psychic, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

She has a mode affectionately referred to by her siblings as 'Badass Mode' where she effectively gets every target out if someone got her angry.

* * *

Dodrio/Odori (male); Often scatters things, Jolly nature.

A Pokémon who tries not to dwell on the negatives. Prefers to battle instead of Contests but they'll do it if they have to. Sometimes An would get tired walking on foot so they'll carry her from time to time. All three heads get tangled together its always a mess, but it happens rarely.

While An treats them as one, Elfesia and the other Pokémon treat them separately though, calling the sad head Odo, the angry one Do, and the happy one Ori.

Moves: Rage, Uproar, Tri Attack, Acupressure, Drill Peck

* * *

Jumpluff/Watane (female); Good endurance, Hardy nature.

She is a shiny, and because of it she was outcasted, but Denri befriended her and to this day is her best friend. She feels to prove herself at any given opportunity and flies pretty well now. She adores Denri like a little sister to a big sister and loves to hop on her head. She respects An very much and because of An, Denri, and the rest of the group, she adores her colors and is confident most of the time. She has her shy moments though.

Moves: Worry Seed, Acrobatics, Cotton Spore, Energy Ball, Double Team

* * *

Azumarill/Ari (female); Alert to sounds, Serious nature.

Sort of the mother of the team. Born from an Egg given to An from winning a grooming competition. For some reason, she doesn't like Ritsu's mother, and one can assume its because his mother is always pestering him about his future and An's and it annoys her. She likes to believe love is everywhere, and absolutely hates people playing around for the hell of it. She is friends with most of Chiaki's and Misaki's Pokémon.

Moves: Rollout, Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Brick Break, Waterfall

* * *

Beautifly/Hina (female); Highly curious, Bashful nature.

Part of the ragtag group of Wurmples out in the forest of the region that will not be mentioned by name. She loves performing and the way Silver Wind lingers in the air. Her curiosity is almost always adorable, but can get almost anyone in trouble. While Senri, Ritsu's Beautifly, is like a brother to her, she has a crush on Chiaki's Beautifly, Haruto. She is best friends with Ryuuichirou's Beautifly, Mihana.

Sometimes to cheer someone up, she and Senri failingly team together for comedy acts, in which the only reaction they get is everyone trying to hold back a pity smile and whispers of, "...So cute..."

She likes to cling on An's Tyranitar, Daichi, as the texture of his head is different from Gaito's and it feeds her curiosity.

Moves: Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Hidden Power (Electric), Gust, Attract

* * *

Tyranitar/Daichi (male); Likes to relax, Lonely nature.

Same as Gaito: Before the start of Ritsu and An's journey, their families gave them each a Tyranitar for their protection. Raised from a strictly controlled environment of the corporation they came from, they solely take orders from the trainer they are given to. Finding the concept sickening to them as the Tyranitar seemed to have no personality except to wait and attack, Ritsu and An don't use them for battle, instead bringing them out to get use to the other Pokémon and just to walk with them.

Especially when Ritsu and An find out that right after they hatched they were put straight into training to their final evolution just months later, they decide to not let them battle indefinitely. Finding that the Tyranitar were still young, they only wanted them to have fun.

Daichi is quiet compared to everyone else, and doesn't like being on his own. He gets embarrassed when it comes to Contests, and does not take part unless he absolutely has to. He would rather linger and protect like an actual guard. He loves to sunbath and has a soft spot for small Pokémon.

He finds himself a sort of guardian for Hina, and other small Pokémon. He doesn't mind Hina clinging to his head at times, and wonders of the difference between his head and Gaito's head. He sees Gaito as a little brother who loves to fight. Most of time to fight he doesn't actually use a given move, he'll just use his body and slam foes with his tail.

Moves: Earthquake, Thrash, Scary Face, Thunder Wave, Chip Away

* * *

**The Spotlights come in every other odd chapters, or when I feel like I can make space in a chapter.**

**Next Spotlight is Chiaki, Ryuuichirou, and Kaoru.**

**What do you think? Is it too... Is it too much. Like, I thought of back stories for almost everything... And it's hard to put into words sometimes.**


End file.
